SPACE
by Lulu888
Summary: "Abstract: With the Terra-forming of a previously unknown rocky planet,we intend to place upon it six hundred groups of six. Will see if any of the humanoid races can not only live as their ancient ancestors did, but also live with each other." Slight A/U, Before the beginning of Mass Effect 1.
1. Abstract

**-Redacted-**

 **-Redacted-**

 **Salarian STG**

Date: 2182

 **Social Primitive Adaptability and Compatibility Experiment**

 _Abstract:  
_ _With the Terra-forming of a previously unknown rocky planet,we intend to place upon it six hundred groups of six. Will see if any of the humanoid races can not only live as their ancient ancestors did, but also live with each other. We also want to see -redacted-. This experiment will run for six months. If successful, will run for longer._

 **Hypothesis:** The bodies and minds of the test subjects have changed too much and many if not all test subjects will not survive the six months.  
 **Null-Hypothesis:** The test subjects will be able to endure the six month trial and prove adaptability.

 **Participants:** 600 groups of six captured, for a total of three thousand, six hundred total subjects. 600 total Batarians,600 total Turians, 600 total Humans, 600 total Asari, 600 total Drell and 600 total Krogan. Experiment will not have Quarians as Quarians already known as not able to live as ancestors did. Experiment will not have Salarian participants to control for _potential_ experimenter bias.

 **Budget:** Carte Blanche

 **Equipment:** All groups will start with access to different tools and Dextro based foods for three days. Any further provisions and equipment must be procured in-field by the participants.

 **Potential confounding variables:** Poor subject sampling,Environment too harsh, Environment not harsh enough, Batarian v Human conflict, Turian v Human conflict, Krogan v Turian conflict,Experimenter bias/interference, time frame.

 **Conclusion: -Redacted-**


	2. Arrival

Arrival

 ** _"_** The line between good and evil is permeable and almost anyone can be induced to cross it when pressured by situational forces." -Phillip Zimbardo

* * *

Diana awoke in her birthday suit. She knows she is naked, because she can feel the wind blowing the tall grass softly against her skin, tickling places that plants really shouldn't touch.

Naughty photo-synthesizers!

Rolling over onto her side, she groans as the flat of the earth suddenly becomes a very unappealing place to lie. Cracking open one eye, she spots what seems to be dandelion fluff in her hair. There are a few twigs in there as well, their muddy brown blending in with her hair and mussing it further. After uselessly pulling at them for a moment, their presence puts her in a somewhat sour mood.

Groaning as she sits up, eyes wide and ready to take in her surroundings, she promptly curses as she burns her retinas on the rays of high noon. Recovering, she sees her comrades for the first time, sleeping in a circle around a large gray chest.

There in the tall, moist grass, lie a Batarian, a Krogan, a Turian, a Drell and an Asari. The Turian is pale gray with light purple clan markings. His fringe seems uncomfortably bent against the dirt the poor guy.

A very curvaceous and womanly Asari sleeps next to him, biotics flaring. Despite the pervy grass molesting her as well, she appears to be enjoying a delightful dream.

The Drell next to her was male, along with the Batarian next to him. Amber-yellow scales contrasted brightly with muted reddish-brown skin. Diana wonders why he was such a beautiful color as opposed to the usual green or blues of his species.

The Batarian caused Diana to feel a spindle of fear as he growls deeply in his sleep, a red mark above his nose making his already menacing face truly fearsome. She closes her eyes and wished for some bleaching to occur in her cerebrum, as she notes that both the Batarian and the Drell are anatomically very similar to human males, with even the ability to maintain... a very prominent arousal in their sleep.

Quickly looking to the Krogan for a reprieve from the machinations of her stupid, _stupid_ brain, she noticed that the Krogan is, in fact, a she! Smaller than the other Krogan she's seen in the past, to Diana this female appeared no less deadly. Her skin was a dark brown but her plates were a deep red. Her claws were huge and -

"Wait... wait...Where... am I?" All Diana could see was brown and green and blue. She and the others lie in an oasis. She could see light yellow patches of grass and sparse vegetation a ways away, but here it was lush. There was a lake not twenty feet away, fed by a river from the north. Diana feels panic build in her throat. Last she remembered, she went out to check the fields because her dogs were barking and... that was all she could remember. Her husband, her family... they would be terrified and out looking for her! She sat up, truly felt her nakedness, and let loose a scream.

* * *

Surak is mildly surprised to hear a Human murmur outside his home. The sun on Kar'shan is surprisingly blurry too, which was annoying. As two beautiful women worshiped his body, Surak wonders idly why the Hegemony let a lesser species onto the home-world.

But then he hears a bone chilling scream of a female, and Surak opens his eyes to the world he is actually on.

"What the hell is going on!?" He shouted, ready to fight. The rest of the beings around him were up and yelling too.

"Hey, everyone, calm the hell down! What's your name boy?"A Krogan female growled in his direction. Surak saw her grab the Drell and the Asari and hold them in place so they didn't go for each others throats.

Surak could feel the unfortunate results of his dream, and noticed that his body was not the only thing that was awake. With offense, he sees that the Human female had been staring – pointedly – at his most male appendage. "Eyes. Away. Human."

The sentient pyjak raised a brow at him, a bit of red striking her face. "Excuse me?"

Surak met the eyes of the Krogan. "My name is Surak. What is your name female?"

"Khada."

"Diana."

"I wasn't talking to you human! Speak only when spoken to."

"Hey buddy, pìnche tu madre tu pinche culero!"

Khada interrupted with a glare to the both of them. "Play nice you runts. Anyway-"

"Oh by the goddess! Where are we? What have you done to me?!" A damn tasty looking Asari was covering herself while eyeing the Human female.

"Me!? Who the Hell are you?! And why are we all naked?!"

"Pity the image of your body is forever in my mind now."

"Hey fuck you man - What about what you did to me?!"

"Oh don't flatter yourself, you filthy Human female. The Drell wouldn't want you anyway."

"Hey – that's not right for you to say. And miss, you seem to be unharmed and untouched, as the rest of

us are."

"Yeah, listen to the Turian; he seems to be the smart one!"

"Dammit four eyes!"

"Shut up all of you!" Khada bellowed, the gibbering of her "acquaintances" burrowing right between her brows and causing great pain. She eyed each and every one of them, and pointed to the ground.

Surak huffs his irritation as he sits, narrowing his eyes at the Human. He looks her over and sighs: mocha skin, dark hair, brown-green eyes – she would not earn much on the slave market. She does have larger breasts, though that could be a deficit to any Turian or Drell buyers...

"First off –My name is Khada, of the Wraash clan. I'm a breeding female, but I'm damn handy with a knife. I like long walks in the ruins and killing things. Now that's out of the way, state your names, who you are and why your here." Everyone tensed but listened to her, for now.

"This isn't roll call Krogan." He huffed.

"It is now!"

He growled but answered, "My name is Surak Bockaral. I am a Civil Engineer within the great Hegemony. Artisan Caste. I was stationed on my home world, so how I got here is a mystery."

The Drell hummed, a soft-spoken voice coming from him, "Yes; it seems that we are all here without memory of what happened. I was unconscious for quite some time – so I'm afraid I'm not of any help in that department."

Surak rolled his eyes and huffed. The Drell continued, "My name is Ayon Wentah. But you all can call me Ayon."

"Hey Ayon." Everyone greeted the light amber Drell, a drab parody of an AA meeting. He smiled, shook his head, the nearby lake cooling a passing breeze.

"I am a Botanist. I study the native flora of many different worlds. I was working in my lab when I was knocked unconscious."

"And my name is Ishar Jaus. I'm a trauma surgeon, and I lived on the citadel. I was talking to my colleague when I blacked out. " Now this female was something. Busty, Asari, rare indigo skin with cute little markings on her cheeks; She looks just about ready to enter her matron stage too, damn.

Maybe he could get some of that, before this whole thing was over?

With a grin, the Human jumped in. "My name is Diana Rumor. I'm a homesteader on a new colony out near the verge, Eden Prime. I also help with the planning of the colony's expansion."

"Etarn Tiron." The reverberating voice of the Turian rang out, "I run a store – Rodam Expeditions. I love guns, bullets and hunting with those guns and bullets..."

Khada narrowed her eyes. "Dammit all. We are strangely useful people... We have a doctor, a scientist, an engineer, a farmer, a hunter, and me – a killing machine."

"Jeez. You're right; uh... Khada was it? We had to have been dumped here for a reason. It feels like a damn reality show." Diana narrowed her eyes.

"Wait! Do you hear that?" Etarn hushed Diana. A small beeping was ringing out, coming from the chest. A small button raised itself on the surface, begging to be pressed. Etarn pressed the button and a projection of a sentient formed. It was in shadow, and its voice was altered, so no knowledge of who their captors were could be gleaned from language.

"If you are seeing this, then you have all awoken. Good. You are here as an experiment. We only took the best of you. We want to see if you survive, both the environment and each other." The box let out a blue glow that went straight to the ground and then off in the distance, pointing to something. "This box contains tools. These you can do with what you will. It also contains a diagram on how to start a fire and four bags of Dextro-amino meats, should you not find any Dextro meats quickly. Make these last. While this planet has been adapted for both Dextro and Levo DNA, there are simply fewer things available from Palaven that could survive at this temperature."

Diana looked to Etarn and saw his mandibles clamp tight in worry.

"Be careful. There are necessary fauna here for hunting and for use as beasts of burden. However, there are groups of apex predators from each species also included in local fauna. There are Shathas from Palaven, Grey Wolves from Terra, Large Ciked from Kar'Shan, Brown Sedur from Thessia, Royal Maazas from Rakhanna and Wild Varren packs from Tuchanka. We thought to put a Thresher maw, but decided that would be too unusual and may make the danger too extreme for anyone but Krogan."

Khada huffed in what seemed like hesitant agreement.

Surak narrowed his four eyes at the image of the foreign alien, and felt the tension in the rest of the sentients surrounding him. Why were these things placed on this damned planet?!Who were these people and what were they thinking?!

"And finally, you are all being monitored. Any deaths and migrations are currently being recorded and injuries or illness will be noted. There are chips that have been implanted in all of you, that monitor previously mentioned items, while also stemming biotics in all but the Asari. Our test determines survivability as ancient peoples, and of course, most of you did not have biotics at that time. The final function of the implants is to maintain translator function. We shall stop by in periodic intervals to medically examine and record data. Good luck to all of you."

There was a long time passing with only the wind blowing the grass at their calves and the insects calling for mates around them.

Finally, Ishar murmured, "We are test subjects. Nothing other than to be tested..."

Khada growled. "I would bet my second heart that it was some Salarian that thought this would be a good idea."

Surak began to rapidly blink his eyes, his breathing growing shallow. "I can't stay here! I have to get back to Kar'shan! This is ridiculous! How can we get out of this?!"

The Human opened her mouth, looked at him with the same desire in her eyes, but nothing but a raspy squeak came out. The Drell put a hand over his chin, a long sigh coming from him. Etarn wasn't much help either, as the only noise he made were loud sub-harmonic throngs of worry.

His frustration quickly grew. "Fucking lesser species! Try using your brains for once! Give me something!"

Diana glared at him. "Dammit man – I want to get home too but I've got nothing! Not unless we build a spaceship – from what I've no idea. I'm not a master engineer!"

"Fuck! Fuck everything!" Surak could feel himself gesticulate wildly. "Anyone got any ideas as to which planet we're on? Maybe we could find civilization?"

"Whoever got us here went to great lengths to get us here. For example, you said you were stationed on Kar'shan? I doubt they'd let us escape that easily. They may have us fenced in on whatever world this is."

"No," Etarn rumbled. "The figure said that this planet has been adapted for both Levo and Dextro DNA. Meaning that the whole planet has been tampered with."

"They could have been lying! We need to look for civilization!" Surak ran over to the chest and flicked open the locks. "If you don't, I don't give a damn! I'm not staying here!" He could feel his blood pumping in his head and his heart beating out of his chest. He had to get back home, where he was surrounded by his own people, his wom -"

"Surak! Calm down! We have to -"

"I don't have to do shit Human!"

"We have to work together! You can't survive out there by yourself!"

He could feel himself bristle. Who was this woman to try and take care of him?! "As if you could protect me Human!"

"Look! We are naked and with very little, surrounded by hostiles and if I'm honest," she began to fan herself, Surak noticing her skin starting to glisten, "this is an unforgiving sun. Not even the wind is cooling me down!"

Surak turned to her, movements slow. She took a deep breath, and he could see the tension leave others in the group. "Surak... if we are on a planet with some cities, we have no idea how far they are."

Etarn met his gaze. "That's a good point. They could be dozens of clicks away. We have nothing to carry water or food, and we have no protection from anything. Venturing off alone would be suicide."

He took a deep breath, and turned his gaze to where the trees grew sparse, wishing he could just wake up. They were right. Ignorant lower species were right.

Ishar walked up to him, but was careful to give him enough space. "Surak. For now, why don't we set up camp? This way we can have some place to rest and gain our bearings. Afterwards, we can venture out and see what we can find? What do you all think?"

There were murmurs all around. Diana stared at him calmly, so intently he had to meet her eyes. "Sounds like a perfect plan to me. Surak?"

He knew she was only being nice so that he wouldn't leave. Maybe even to get him to treat her a bit better. "Yeah, that sounds alright." He nodded his head towards her.

Before the stare became uncomfortable, Etarn let out a really deep growl, his mandibles falling open in a huge grin. "So! Who's going to be alpha?!" The Turian seemed to puff up, clapping his hands together and looking at Ayon, then to Surak. "Should we fight for dominance?"

* * *

 **(A/N) So Hello Everyone! Thanks for reading! I am hoping that you all will enjoy the story and feel free to ask or respond in any way shape or form. This is the first story I have posted on this particular website - so I'm still getting a bit used to the system, but I will work to make sure it all looks nice and pretty for ya!**

I'm not sure if it was clear enough or a bit too much information at one time, so here's a list if you need it!

Diana - Human, F  
Surak - Batarian, M  
Etarn - Turian, M  
Khada - Krogan, F  
Ishar - Asari, F  
Ayon - Drell, M


	3. Shelter

It had taken them two days to get both a fire somewhat started and a shelter built. Everyone around Diana had looked worse for wear by the end of it, and it was due to hunger. The only two who looked even remotely aware of their surroundings were Etarn and Khada, and as Etarn stared longingly into the forest/jungle, Diana knew that would ware down eventually. Even Khada, with her hump filled with nutrients, would have to find sustenance eventually... "Hey... does anyone else hear that buzzing? It is really annoying..." He clicked his mandibles to his face in concern, and Diana thought that it was kind of adorable... she would blame it on her hunger...

* * *

 _Diana shook her head as the boys began to wrestle._

 _Going to the chest that Surak opened, she glanced in it, rifling through the contents. There was an axe, a shovel, a machete-like blade, a spear, a spool of surgical thread and needles and... a stone bowl with a stone stick? Diana also found a paper that read: Flint plus rock plus tinder equals fire._

 _"What assholes! They don't really think us this stupid do they?" Diana also found four bags of what looked like dried meats, just like the figure had mentioned previously._

 _If the unknown experimenters were honest with this small thing, did that mean that they were honest about everything else? Perhaps later they'd have time to contemplate this, but as she looked to the sky, she panicked. From her perspective it looked to be about four o'clock, leaving them only a couple hours of sunlight left! At this rate they'd be sleeping with no fire or shelter tonight! She looked to Surak;Etarn had him currently in a headlock even as he had Ayon in a sleeperhold. In annoyance, she leaned on the edge of the chest, glaring at the insides._

 _Ishar was pleading for the wrestling to stop, but then the Drell decided to tap out, obviously being the wiser man. But Etarn and Surak kept at it like the foolish posturing males they were._

 _Growing frustrated, Diana marched up to Surak, still attempting to fight the turian, and yanked on his arm. Growling, he fell to his knees and away from the Turian who now was growling with joy at his victory._

 _"What do you want pyjack?!"_

 _"I need your help."_

 _He looked to her, four eyes narrowing suddenly, but a very pointy toothed grin belied that. "Oh really? The Human needs help? Why would I give a damn?"_

 _She grit her teeth. Being a homesteader, she knew what was essential for basic survival. Kneeling she got about five inches away from his face. "Because, we need fire, food, shelter, security and water. You know this. I know this. You know how to build things. Ergo, I want your opinion on whether we should build a fire or a shelter first."_

 _Diana saw him sigh, then working his jaw for a second or two, he said, "Shelter first. If we master that, then we may not need a fire immediately."_

 _"What kind of shelter could we build? I think maybe a borough of some sort?"_

 _She watched Surak look around. Tapping the grass with his feet, he sighed as it softly squished beneath his toes. "No. If it were a dryer climate sure, but this looks almost like a rainforest. See that tree, it is from the wetter areas of Kar'shan. Most of the other trees I don't recognize, but I think rain or moisture may be a problem. We will have to stick to above ground if we stay here. Think we should make a permanent camp here?"_

 _"Yeah, actually. Don't know about you Batarian, but I'm going to need plenty of water, and this way we don't have to go looking for it. It'd be too risky to move "camp" just yet."_

 _"True. Most of Kar'shan is fresh water, so Batarians evolved to utilize that fact. I'm going to need about eighty eight ounces of water a day. Matter of fact..." Surak turned to yell at the others. "Hey! See if you can dig a bit of a hole and get a fire started. Heat some big rocks in it if you can..."_

 _"Big rocks? What for four eyes?..."_

 _"Shut up! We need them to boil the water."_

 _"Never! And good idea – better than good actually. When I can find the materials I'll build a filter – to make it taste better."_

 _"Hmm. Good idea, but that's a bit of a pipe dream at the moment. We need to find the materials for it and then have the time to set it up... No – shelter first."_

 _Diana nodded. "I agree." Turning to look around, she saw that the others were still concerned with each other. Ignoring Surak's request, Etarn picked up the spear and he and Khada left to go 'hunt'. "Don't know how much help they'll be however."_

 _She saw Surak glare at the four group members. Huffing he turned his gaze to her. "What is it about this planet that makes you,_ a Human _, one of the only ones with some sense around here?"_

 _Diana scoffed at him. "No idea. Perhaps it's because I am so 'squishy', and I don't want to die just yet."_

 _He tilted his head at her. "You and I both. You know I hate your species, right?"_

 _"And I hate yours."_

 _"Truce for now?"_

 _"Sounds good. Once we're not on the verge of dying slowly from starvation or dehydration, then we can go back to hating each other."_

 _Surak seemed to smile genuinely, then turned to go find materials._

* * *

Surak looked at his teammates as he poked at the little smoldering bits of leaves. He nearly had his head over the tiny flame, blocking the small thing from a huge amount of wind that had picked up near dusk.

"Here, Surak, let me try..." Diana put some of the wood horizontally beside the fire, then built a "roof" over their smoldering kindling with some more sticks.

"It isn't the problem of more wood Human... our stuff is too wet to really burn... we have no proper kindling..."

Surak looked at her face as she rubbed her hands across it, brown eyes staring at the barely lit bit of nature. He looked to Khada, who was desperately hoding Etarn in her arms as he trembled frightfully of the cold. It turned out Turians really, _really_ didn't like cold weather, in any shape or form. For him, it was quite decent out, but as it turned out, every planet except for Thessia, Kar'shan and Earth, were warmer planets, with species that had adapted accordingly. The Drell was actually huddling with the Asari to keep himself warm, his hands and toes being warmed by the Asari's breath.

The Human seemed fine, but he could tell she wasn't, because the hairs on her arms and legs were bristled and the buds on her breasts were … pointed? She said that it happened everytime there was a cool breeze for her, but he just _knew_ she was freezing.

Still he could respect her for actually doing something, instead of huddling around a nonexistent fire. She shocked him when after mumbling "Kindling, kindling..." over and over again and running a hand through her hair, she perked up, snapped her fingers, and wrapped a bit of hair around her fingers. She tore a bit off and laughed as Etarn and Ishar both gagged at the sight. He was sure she was in pain – and he blinked a few times to make sure it was real. Did Humans really have that much pain tolerance? They were so deceivingly weak!

"Don't worry you guys I'm fine- I couldn't feel a thing!"

 _Nevermind_...

She stuffed the bit of hair onto the embers and he was surprised to see them plume into a decent enough flame, enough to start catching a few twigs and really get started. The hair didn't burn hot, and was gone quickly, but it got the job done.

"Oh... by the goddess... that smells nasty!"

Surak felt a lot like Etarn, who had still not stopped dry heaving. He managed to keep his contents – _or rather, stomach acid_ – in his stomach, and the Human just smiled at everyone's discomfort.

"Hey, we needed to find kindling. I found kindling..."

She laughed until a loud buzzing sound interrupted her, and he could feel his heartbeat skyrocket into his chest...

* * *

 _Surak didn't have to go far for his end of the supplies. The trees just beyond the edge of their clearing had long, but relatively thick branches. He snapped off four, ready to build the hut. It wasn't going to be the hard part, but the fire..._

 _Everything around him reminded him of Kar'shan: Thick, strong, and green. He doubted he'd find much for kindling. As he came back to camp, he noticed that the Drell, Turian, and the Asari had left, but the Krogan had dug a small hole, and had put stones encircling it._

 _"Wonderful. Now we just need kindling and a fire starter and we wont die from hypothermia!" He hated how cheery the words were coming out of his mouth, and apparently so did Khada._

 _"Dammit Batarian – we're in a survival situation. Just because you got all cozy with the Human... perhaps it made you smile, hm?"_

 _Surak flinched in disgust. Didn't this lower species have any decency? "No you beast, we went to go get supplies. Unlike you. Where is everyone anyway?"_

 _"Ayon and Ishar went to go see if they could find some food. Etarn, he's decided he's leader by the way, he went out hunting. Your Human hasn't come back yet."_

 _He nearly hit the Krogan over the head with one of his sticks, but thought it better to keep his head on his neck._

 _Grabbing the machete out of the chest, he began to hack off the leaves and twigs. Hopefully he could place them in the sun and try to dry them out..._

 _"Heya... Surak right?"_

 _He turned with annoyance to the Human..._

 _"I found these leaves... They look pretty wide and I figured we could interlock them together..."_

 _Surak wanted to smack her for making him feel mildly impressed and -_

 _"Oh, and I went ahead and dug a latrine a ways away. It isn't much more than a hole, but with the way the wind is blowing, at least we wont smell it!"_

 _Dammit! Quick, he needed to find a way to demean her achievements... if only for his pride._

 _"Good... but... those leaves wont be enough for the whole thing -"_

 _He looked to his sticks, banded together at the top, forming a little pyramid and grinned._

 _"Oh. Okay. You start laying them together and I will go get more..._

 _Dammit again! Why did the Human have to be the one that is actively useful!_

 _"Hey! I helped you with your stupid rock fire circle- don't be an ass or I will smash your stick house!"_

 _He didn't mean to speak out loud, and the Krogan had to glare at him for it..._

 _He could have sworn he heard a loud buzzing noise in the grasses not too far away..._

* * *

They all were starting to smell, and so was the small... tepee? They were sleeping in... but luckily for him, Surak had decided to watch over the fire that night. Diana was grateful for it, but unable to sleep for a number of reasons, not just the offense at her nostrils. She was also uncomfortable as it was basically her and Khada who had to spoon with the poor Turian, who until five minutes ago would not stop shivering, and the only soft thing she had to lay her head on was her own hair. She tried to stifle a laugh at the ridiculous image this would make in a Fornax magazine.

There was also that damnable buzzing that had gotten worse and worse and seemed to be surrounding her little shelter.

Wiggling herself from the talons of the now shivering again Turian, she peeked her head outside and saw Surak looking out into the dark, machete at the ready, and eyes alert.

"Something wrong?"

"The 'Large Ciked' from Kar'shan..." Surak huffed a quiet laugh. "Fucking bastards are attracted to smoke and fire... they also are attracted to death... which means something died nearby..."

Diana moved quickly to the chest, now storing many alien herbs, and brought out the axe. She held it close to her chest as she sat next to Surak, and he eyed her as if she were going to murder him in the dim firelight of camp.

"So what do these things look like?" Diana turned to her side and was pleased to feel him turn his back to her. Now they could keep a better lookout...

"The look like.. well they are a blackish brown... oval shaped. They like to dig in the grass and ground and the noise... the noise sounds like there is two or three in the grass around here..."

"Were you planning to take these on by yourself?"

"Of course..."

"Why?"

She felt him sigh against her back. "Because, what good are the lower species against something this bad from Kar'shan? It would be burdensome if not outright -

"Alright you _puta_ , I am going to help you smash these... bug things... then we can cook said bugs for dinner... And at that dinner, you are going to stop this lower species stuff. Got it?"

She heard him murmur something and laugh gently. "Only if you can get more than me – deal?"

"Two out of three? Done and done..."

* * *

 _Despite the fact that she disliked Batarians in general, Diana understood that Surak did have the same reaction that she had to being here. Diana wanted to leave, run, escape... but even as her muscles demanded she run, her rational side kept her standing still. Where could she go? She would die before she would get anywhere... and even if she did, she had no clothes, no identification, no money... She understood his panic and desire to run away._

 _So Diana kept Surak with the group. She didn't want him to die for the most part... She did want to shove a foot up his culo but that was besides the point. She did understand where he was coming from, however they had to survive if they had any hope of returning to the ones they cared about... She shook her head as she jumped up and down trying to catch more … palm fronds? They were not from that tree but..._

 _"Human breasts are so much different from the Asari breasts... it is crazy!"_

 _Diana stopped jumping, her chest coming to a stop from it's continuous motion. She instinctively covered her boobs, before dropping her eyes at Ayon's laughter._

 _"Drell, remember? I have seen everything already, I am sorry to say. But good news -" he held out arms of green stuff and she tilted her head, "I found a ton of herbs, Ishar and I will be making medicines as best as possible with limited supplies."_

 _She glared at Ayon as Ishar came up behind him, arms full of more green plant life. "Why were you talking about breasts earlier Ayon? I heard you all the way from back there..."_

 _"You won't believe it – Human breasts … they, uh, move – they jiggle!"_

 _"Yes I belive you... I am a doctor on the Citadel remember? Did you know that they also..."_

 _Diana rolled her eyes as they walked off, and after making sure they were long gone, she tried jumping for the leaves again..._

 _Stupid Drell... Stupid Asari... They'd better find actual food eventually or I am going to find out what blue and amber aliens taste like..._

 _She stood there and huffed, trying to shake the tree as hard as possible and was greeted by a good number of leaves and a mild buzzing in the distance._

* * *

Diana grumbled as she gnawed on an antennae, staring down a smug Batarian.

"So what are we going to do now that it was a draw?"

"It was no draw, I weakened the other one for you... it was like I got one and a half..."

Surak looked at the two large Ciked and grinned. It was less than he thought, but there was now food for them...

"Tch. Please, you know that thing would have bitten your ass without me there..."

He knew she was right, but ignored her all the same.

"Lesser. Species."

"I _will_ throw this fucker's leg at you..."

He laughed louder than he'd have liked for the middle of the night, but grinned nonetheless as his sharp teeth crunched through a piece of abdomen.

"We should save some for the others..."

"Ah if it were up to me... we would let them get their own food..."

He noticed her staring at him. "Yes.. yes... teamwork."

"Well... at least Ishar. I know Khada can go for a while without stuff, and Etarn cant eat levo food... but Ayon called my breasts jiggly so he can shove it..."

He hummed, eyes closed at her huffy little crossed arms, his voice reverberating in his chest. "He is a wise alien... they are quite jiggly..."

Surak had to laugh again as he felt a Ciked drumstick hit him in the chest. "See now... more for me." He waved the cooked meat in the air...

"Aww, You tricked me!"

"Well you fell for it."


End file.
